


blond boy teddy bear

by irlmono



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Smoking, my first fanfic for this fandom lol, theyre like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: they’re not kids anymore (they’re in love)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	blond boy teddy bear

It’s a cold night. The freezing air sends chills down both Kyle and Kenny’s spines, the smoke from their cigarettes being blown around by the howling wind. Kenny exhales softly, seeing his breath for a second before it vanishes with the wind. The town looks so pretty at night, the lights from people who are still up at this ungodly hour shining from windows, golden light from streetlights illuminating the roads and sidewalks. It’s a nice contrast to the dark rooftop Kyle and Kenny are sitting on.

Kyle looks over at Kenny, a pink blush spreading across the redhead’s face. Kenny has grown up a lot, Kyle thinks to himself. He’s perfect, in a grungy kind of way. Complete trailer trash. But he’s beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. The boy’s blond locks peeking out from under his orange hood, his deep blue eyes that sparkle under the moonlight, his dirty orange parka, his cute little button nose and freckles-

Kenny turns towards him, noticing that his friend is staring at him. He grins cheekily at Kyle, who snaps his gaze away quickly, taking another drag at his cigarette. Kenny’s small giggle makes his heart jump in his chest. “Like what you see, Kyle?” he speaks in a hushed tone muffled by his parka, but the teasing tone is still evident in his voice. He blows smoke out of his mouth from his cigarette.

Kyle huffs out a quiet ‘shut up’ out of embarrassment and swings his legs back and forth over the edge of the rooftop. The beginnings of snow start to fall, but they pay no mind to it, as the red haired boy scoots closer to Kenny, close enough that their legs are touching, knees knocking together as they tremble from the cold. Kenny places his arm around Kyle’s shoulder, cigarettes forgotten for the time being. Kyle’s heart starts to beat faster at the touch from his crush, one of his best friends. Kenny turns to face the redhead and uses one of his hands to turn the other boy’s face towards his. He cups the other’s face in both of his warm hands.

“Do you remember..” Kenny starts to speak, stroking Kyle’s cheek with his thumb, “when I told you I loved you?”

“You were drunk.” Kyle deadpans, though his face is slowly heating up, which Kenny smirks at.

His smirk only grows wider as he gets closer and closer to Kyle, leaning in so that their noses touch ever so slightly. “Doesn’t mean that I didn’t mean it.” Kenny leans in closer, and their lips meet, a soft kiss being shared between the two.

Although Kenny is rough, fiery and passionate normally, his lips feel soft, and he’s delicate with Kyle, this being the redhead’s first kiss. Kenny cares more than he lets on.

Kenny cares about Kyle more than he’d ever show. He’s the whole world to him. And he wouldn’t trade Kyle Broflovski for the world.

“I love you, Kyle.”

“I love you too, Kenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me this is very ooc


End file.
